Levi's Tea Set
by lancecorporalprincess
Summary: Eren has noticed Levi hasn't quite been himself lately, so he decides to go out and get him a gift that will make Levi happy again. Little did Eren know, that his simple act of kindness and his love was just what Levi needed. WARNING: Language and Future smut *Cover image credit goes to mama-snek on tumblr! Thank you again love.*


**Levi's Tea Set**

****Disclaimer: I own NONE of the Attack On Titan characters and I am in no way making a profit from this fiction. All rights go to the owner. The only thing I own is the plot. WARNING: Language and future smut****

**"Finally." Eren sighed as he laid back on his bed. He had just finishe the list of things Levi had left him to do and he was exhausted. He couldn't qute put his finger on it, but he knew something was going on with Levi. Lately, when Eren would come by to talk, Levi would always shoo him away. In all honesty, it really upset him. He missed the long talks they would have and the few kisses they would share. Nothing to major though. Just a peck here and there. As Eren laid on his bed, he thought and thought about about what he should do until a great idea popped into his head. 'A new tea set!' Eren smiled at his idea. He got up and walked to his drawer, pulling out his secret box with all his money he had saved. Eren never had a clear reason for saving up, but now, he was glad that he did. **

**Eren opened the brown box, flipping it over and pouring out it's contents on his bed, so he could count the amout he had. "$1000?!" Eren said in shock. 'When did I get this much?' He thought to himself in pure amazement. He poured into a smaller bag, before walking over to his jacket and boots, slipping them on so he could head out. Eren shoved his money in his bag and carefully snuck out of his room, not wanting to have to stop and talk to anyone. He walked quickly yet carefully, looking around every corner making sure he was safe to go. If anyone knew why he was going shopping his life would be over. **

**Thankfully, he made his way out to the stables without getting caught by anyone...especially Levi. When he got to the stables he noticed there was someone standing and petting a horse. 'Dammit!' Eren thought as he peeked around the corner. When he saw who it was, his heart stopped. 'No No No No No No Fuck Fuck Fuck!' Eren's heart was racing. "Dammit!" Eren whispered and Levi's head turned, almost seeing him. He heard footsteps approaching where he was, so he skillfully walked around the back, peeking around again, making sure Levi was away from where his horse was. He quietly sighed in relief, as he didn't see Levi around. "Oi Brat! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The voice demanded. Eren's heart stopped. In a panic, he climbed onto his horse, almost falling, and completely ignoring Levi. 'Shit!' Eren thought as he shook his head.**

**"You better answer me when I'm talking to you Eren!" Levi yelled again. Eren was starting to sweat and he knew he needed to leave. "Sorry Heichou!" Eren yelled as he took off on his horse. Levi stood dumbfounded as the boy took off. After Eren was a good distance away, he turned back to see if Levi was following him. Thankfully, he wasnt. He sighed deeply as him and his horse trotted along the path, feeling a tad bad for just taking off like he did. Eren stroked his horse's mane as they came to a hault. The distance from the castle to town didn't take long on horseback. Eren climbed down from his horse, leading him to the public stable that was just to the left as you entered town. **

**He tied his horse and nuzzled him, before turning on his heels to leave. As Eren walked, he carefully looked at the stores, hoping to find one that selled tea cups. He didn't come into town often, but he always had fun when he did. He had been walking around for a while, and was begenning to get a little frustrated as he could find what he wanted. "Why is this so hard!" Eren grumbled as he walked. Not only could he find what he needed, it was a bit too hot outside for comfort. He was always out in the heat and had gotten used to it, but today seemed worse. As he walked, he finally came across a store named ****'Gray's Tea Shop' **** "A tea shop?!" Eren said aloud with a huge smile on his face. He stood there a bit before going inside, for some reason he felt a little uneasy. Eren heard the door open, and a young man greeted him**

**"Hello Sir! May I Help You?" The man said with a warm smile. Eren was a little stunned, and took a bit before speaking. "Y-Yes sir! I'm actually looking for a set of white tea cups that I can have painted for a friend." Eren said with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Well my friend, you've come to the right place. The names Gray." The man in what Eren would say his mid twenties said as he held out his hand for a shake. "Eren" he replied as he shook Gray's hand. Gray gave him a smile and held the door open, motioning for Eren to come inside. Eren was in awe as he walked into the shop. Tea cups, tea sets, and plates off all different colors, shapes, and sizes were lined along the walls. Eren didn't know much about tea cups, he just knew Levi loved tea and tea sets. It was cute really.**

**Eren walked along the wall, looking at each tea set, trying to find the perfect one for Levi. "I guess you like what you see?" Gray said wth a small chuckle as he walked to the back of the store, and Eren followed. "You said you wanted a white set right?" Gray called out from where Eren assumed all the tea sets were kept. "Yes sir!" He responded as he leaned up against the counter. After a while, Gray came back out with a bright blue box and placed it on the counter next to Eren. "Open it and tell me what you think." The man said as he gave Eren a nod. Eren carefully opened the box, staring in awe at its contents. Neatly arranged in the box was the puriest set of white tea cups he had ever seen. They were abousolutely beautiful, and Eren automatically knew these were the ones for Levi. **

**"T-These are beautiful..." Eren smiled brightly. "You're quite lucky. That's the last set I have in stock." The man said and that made Eren even happier. "They are yours of you'd like and I will paint them for you as well." Grat said as he reached into the drawer behind the counter, pulling out a pen and some paper. "How much?" Eren asked, not really caring what the price was. He would pay anything as long as it would make Levi happy. "Well kid, before I can tell you that, I need to know what you want painted and which ones you want painted." Gray told him and he pondered a bit. **

**In this set, there were six tea cups, six plates, a pot for tea, a contianer for sugar and a container for milk. Deciding he didn't want all of them to be painted, he just went with the six cups. "Hmmm, I would just like the six cups painted please." Eren said as he pulled out his bag so he could pay. "Okay, so what would you want painted on the cups?" Gray asked again. Eren knew exactly what, but since he could only think of five, he told Gray to put something on the last cup. "Alright Eren, that will be $140." Gray said and Eren was slightly shocked at the price. He figured they would have been more expensive, but he wasnt complaining. Eren noded and paid Gray the money, feeling really smiley. "Since the designs are small and some is writing, if you come back in an hour I should be finished." Gray told the boy and he was impressed. "An hour?" Eren asked and Gray nodded. **

**"Now, run along. I'll make sure your boyfriend's tea cups are perfect." Gray said with a wink. Eren immediatelt tensed up and blushed bright red. He had a small crush on Levi and they had shared a few kisses here and there, but they never put a label on it. "H-he isnt my boyfriend... he's just a friend..." Eren said as he dashed out of the store. He felt as if his heart was going to explode. He calmed himself down, and sat on the steps. Eren sighed deeply, as he tried to decided what to do for an hour. After a couple minutes, he heard footsteps approach him. "Ah Eren!" The voice called out to him. ' .' was all Eren could think. He knew that voice all to well. He lifted his head and looked at the woman with glasses. "H-Hey Hanji..." He replied softly. "Watcha doing here hmmm? Looking for something to get Levi?" She asked as he pushed his shoulder playfully. "W-What?! N-No! I-I'm just out looking around haha..." Eren said nervously as he stood up, brushing himself off. He knew she could see right though him, but she ignored it and played along. "Ha I'm kidding! No need to get so flusted" She laughed, before continuing. **

"**Why don't you come along with me?" Hanji asked with hopeful eyes. He didn't want to be rude and say no, so he nodded his head. "As long as I'm back here in an hour." Eren replied and she looked at him with a 'I know you got him something' look. "Yeah yeah I'll have you back...so, is there anything you need to look for?"Hanji asked as they began walking down the street. He did actually. He wanted to go buy some tea, little sweets, and some flowers, but he knew all of that would be a dead giveaway. Besideds, he needed to wait to get flowers and sweets just before he left. "No, not really. Just waiting for um...my things to be done!" Eren laughed nervously and Hanji shook her head. "Eren, I know you're getting something for Levi. There's no reason to lie about it." She scolded the boy. He sighed and looked down at his feet. "Caught red handed huh?" Eren said with a slight laugh.**

"**It's just... I've noticed he has seemed a bit down lately and I want to help cheer him up." As the words poured out, he could feel his face heating up. "I see...so, watcha getting him?" Hanji asked happily, wanting all the details. I finally lifted my head so I could look at her. "Well, I bought him a brand new tea set that I'm having hand painted right now, and I want to buy him some tea and flowers I guess..." Eren's voice had traied off as they came upon a small market. "That's cute. I know he's going to love it." She hugged me with a litle giggle. 'This woman is crazy.' He thought to himself with a small chuckle. "Hey Hanji, is there a special type of tea that Levi likes?" Eren asked as he walked into the little shop along with Hanji. "Well, if I remember correctly, he really likes Earl Grey Black Tea. It's a bit on the expensive side so he rarely buys it." Hanji said as she wondered off. Eren nodded and looked very carefully at all the types of teas, looking for Levi's favorite. **

"**Earl Grey... Earl Grey... Ha! Earl Grey tea!" Eren said excitedly. He grabbed two boxes, and some sweets he knew Levi liked. As eren came around to the front with his items, Hanji looked at him in shock. "Eren..? Did you **_**see **_**the price of that tea?!" She questioned and Eren laughed. "Yeah and?" He chuckled as he paid for his things. She didn't reply and grabbed a few things and paid, following behind. "Well, I'm gonna run and get some flowers and take off... I don't want Levi getting mad because I'm late." She laughed as she walked away. "Don't worry! I wont say anything to shorty." She called back and waved. He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. '10 minuets left.' Eren thought as he began heading back to Gray's shop.**

**When he arrived, he walked into the store, and was a bit worried when he didn't see Gray. "Excuse me Sir? It's Eren!" He called out. "I'm in the back kid!" He heard Gray's voice respond. Eren walked to the back of the store, feeling a strange excitement. "Are they finished?! Eren said eagerly. "Yeah, just in time." He said with a smie as he came out with the bright blue box. He placed the box on the counter, opening it for Eren. "Tell me what you think?" The man asked with confidence. Eren picked up one of the cups, almost bursting into tears. He had never seen anything so beautiful...well, besides Levi. "W-Wow Gray I... I can't thank you enough." Eren was in complete bliss and he admired the tea cups. "Don't mention it." Gray smiled as Eren placed the cup back. Gray then covered the box, and wrapped it with a dark green paper. **

**Eren put his hand out for a shake, and thanked him again as he grabbed his box, and happily made his way out of the store. Eren was absolutly pleased. All that was left was to buy Levi some flowers then he could go. On the way back to his horse, he stopped by the flower shop, picking up some brightly colored flowers. 'Perfect' Eren thought happily as he reached his horse. When he got to his horse, he stroked his mane and was about to get on, when he realized he had his tea cups. "Fuck" Eren groaned. He couldn't ride his horse back, in fear of the tea set getting broken... and Eren wasn't having that shit. So he placed the bag of sweets and tea in his bag, and carefully placed the bundle of flowers into the horses bag. He untied his horse, holding onto the reins, as they walked back. They walked slowly and carefully, making the walk back so much longer than if he was able to ride, but, he didn't want to risk anything happening to Levi's precious tea set.**

**After what seemed like hours, Eren finally returned. "Hey Eren!" He heard her loud voice call. 'Thank god its just her.' He sighed as he walked his horse back to the stables and tied him. "Hey... um... Where's Levi?" Eren asked her a bit shyly. "You got back just in time because he just went into his office. Now, hurry and go." Hanji rushed Eren away as he grabbed his flowers. He walked at a slow pace to Levi's office, feeling his nerves getting the best of him. He looked around carefully, making sure no one saw him. It would be tough explaing why he had a box and flowers in his hand. He sighed deeply and continued walking. **

**Eren finally reached his Captain's door, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. "State your name and business." Levi's cold voice sounded though the door. "It's Eren Sir I-" Eren started but was interrupted when Levi told him to come in. Eren opened the door slowly, trying to hide his gifts behind his back. He carefully stepped in, closing the door behind him. "H-Hi Captain." Eren said softly. Levi lifted his head slightly, noticing something was behind Eren's back. "Watcha need brat?" Levi asked in his normal tone, turning his head to look out the window. "Well Sir.." Eren started as he walked closer to Levi's desk, setting the items down. "I've noticed you've been feeling slightly down, and I wanted you to feel better, so I got you a few things..." By this point eren's whole face was red. Levi turned his head back around, and motioned for Eren to take a seat. "First off, the flowers." Eren smiled as Levi took them, with a slight smile on his face. 'Score one for Jaeger!' Eren laughed to himself. Thank you." Levi said as he picked up the bag that had the sweets and tea. "Now this one." Eren felt like he was on top of the world as he watched Levi take out the sweets. When he got to the tea, his mouth dropped. "E-Eren I... I, this is my favorite tea...how did you...why?" Levi was at a loss for words. Eren didn't say anything as he but the tea back in the bag. Eren pushed the box with the tea set in it to Levi, taking a deep breath. **

**"Now this one Captain, is very special. I had each one made specially jsut for you." Eren said as he rested his hand under his chin. Levi's eyes grew wide as he nodded his head and carefully unwrapped the box. As he took the top off and saw it's contents, he cried. "Levi? No, I, no please don't cry..." Eren pleaed. He got up and hugged Levi around his chest, resting his head on his shoulder. "G-go ahead Levi... look at each cup." Eren whispered as he kissed Levi's cheek. Levi picked up the first cup, examining it closely. **

**The first cup had 'Squad Levi' written on the front with Eren's bite mark on the back. Levi let out a small chuckle though his tears. As he continued looking at the cups, his crying gradually stopped. The next one had Levi's name written in beautiful cursive. The third had a broom and dustpan on it. The fourth had the wings of freedom on one side, and 'For the Glory of Humanity' on the back. The fifth cup had the 3D gear blades crossed into an 'X', then the last cup is the one that really hit him. "I love you." Levi said aloud. Eren's grip tightend around Levi as he read the cup. Eren lifted his head, to meet Levi's eyes. Their lips were almost touching, but not quite there. "I...I L-Love...you... Eren.." Levi whispered as he kissed the boy. **

**Eren quickly pulled away, much to his displeasure. "Did I do something wrong?" Levi asked, sounding like Eren had broken his heart. "N-No! Just let me do this." Eren let go of Levi, pulling him up out of his chair, and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Now kiss me." Eren whispered as they kissed again. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, slowly walking them back so Eren's back touched the wall. Levi moved his hands down to Eren's waist, pushing his knee in between Eren's legs to close the distance between them. Eren trailed his hands down Levi's sides, sending shivers up his spine. Levi pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. "Eren... I... I don't know how I...I have to make this up to you..." Levi said, resting his head on Eren's shoudler. They stayed like that before Eren spoke, breaking the silence. "Make love to me." He whispered and Levi's heart almost stopped. Levi lifted his head, he locked eyes with Eren. Levi was a bit suprised by how blunt Eren was. Levi cupped Eren's cheek, looking at him lovingly. "Are you sure?" Levi asked, kissing the boy softly. Eren pulled away an nodded his head. "Okay." Was all Levi said before grabbing the boys hand and leading him to Levi's room. **

********Hello dear brats! As promsied, here is the first part of Levi's Tea set! Stay tuned for part two! -lancecorporalprincess******


End file.
